


Magic kisses

by Nyanzaya



Series: Shiza [4]
Category: Durarara, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Iza mom is best mom, Shizuo yet again isn't there, he's a busy dad okay he gotta provide for his fam, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Unable to pick between his kits, Iza enlists Axel's help to his little brother.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shiza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Magic kisses

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Akira starts to cry. And doesn't stop. At all. Axel then proceeds to start crying because Akira is crying and this is a fight for Iza's attention.  
> original post: https://nyanzaya.tumblr.com/post/147737602160/akira-starts-to-cry-and-doesnt-stop-at-all

Hearing Akira start to cry Iza went to see what was wrong but then Axel started crying too.

_What was going on? Why were they crying?_

This was not good at all. How was he supposed to tend to them both? Well it would be easy but who first? Indecisiveness struck hard. He didn’t want to pick Axel over Akira because that would show favoritism but he didn’t want to pick Akira over Axel because Axel would get angry with him for choosing Akira.

This was unfair. End of story. Or not exactly the end of the story, Akira had something in his finger, and it seemed he got pricked by something. Surely. Axel would just have to deal with it, Iza would give him attention after he fixed up Akira.

Actually, why did he have to pick between his children? Iza took Axel’s hand and led him to Akira, and got on his knees, though he turned to Axel “Axel, I need your help, okay? We have to help Akira look like he got hurt on his finger, do you think you can help Vati making Aki feel better?” Iza asked as he took Akira’s hand and showed it to Axel who sniffled.

“Help Vati…make Aki feel better?” He asked with another sniffle at the end and looked at Akira’s finger. Iza nodded, of course he would want Axel to help him if he didn’t he wouldn’t have asked him to help.

Akira was still crying, “Mommy.. it hurts.” The youngest kit said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Iza put a hand on his face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. “I know, Axel and I will make it better, okay?” To which Akira nodded.

“Yeah! Vati and I will make you feel better Aki!” Axel chimed in, actually happy he was allowed to help make his little brother feel better. Akira’s ears perked, though soon enough they went to the sides and turned a light shade of pink, Akira was embarrassed.

Iza pressed a small kiss on Akira’s forehead, “Axel can you go get me the tweezers? They should be on my desk.”

Axel perked, and gave a curt nod at the instruction and went to retrieve the item. Soon returning with the tweezers in hand, “Here Vati, here here!” Axel said and waved the tweezers in front of Iza’s face.

“Thank you my little helper.” Iza said with a light smile and took the tweezers. Axel was almost vibrating in place getting praised for helping and watched intently.

“Aki this will only hurt for a second alright? But as soon as it’s out you will feel much better.” Iza said, looking at Akira who nodded. With that Iza used the tweezers on the small splinter that was on Akira’s finger, earning a small ‘mer’ followed by an ‘ow!’

“All done~” Iza chimed and gave a small kiss to the finger, “How do you feel? Much better, yeah?” He asked.

Akira looked at his finger almost surprised, “Mommy do your kisses have magic powers?”

Iza’s ears perked at the question, “Oh? Well, they say kisses have the power to heal an owie so if you get hurt tell mommy or daddy and we will give it a kiss and make it feel better, okay?” Iza said slyly, he wasn’t exactly lying since the brain does release a chemical that does make you feel better if you receive a kiss on a small injury like a bump.

“Woah woah! Mommy is a magician!” Akira chimed.

Iza couldn’t help but chuckle and got up from the floor. “It’s time for lunch isn’t it?” Iza asked, to which both of the kits perked and rushed to the kitchen.

Iza followed behind trying to think of what to make. Maybe something with fish.


End file.
